chemical analysis microfluidic devices are becoming increasingly important. The so-called lap-on-chip technology allows to perform chemical reactions and chemical analysis on microscopic scale using very small compound volumes. Microfluidic devices minimize the time and costs associated with biological and chemical analysis and will improve reproducibility. Furthermore, multiple experiments can be performed on a single small chip. Due to the small size only a few tenths of nanoliters up to a few microliters of different compounds are used, resulting in a faster and more accurate reaction. The paper by F. Eckhardt et al., “MUSE, Lap-on-Chip for Chemical Analysis In-Situ” found at: “https://escies.org/public/mnt4/S4.2Eckhard.pdf” gives an overview about different analysis methods using a lap-on-chip technology.
FIG. 3 of the paper shows a typical microfluidic device used for chemical analysis including microfluidic channels connected to inlet areas for injecting the fluids.
While chemical analysis or even chemical reactions can be performed in microfluidic channels or reactors respectively, one might connect microfluidic devices together or a microfluidic device to a macrofluidic device and inject the fluids into the microfluidic channels. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved microfluidic connection.